Insert Name Here
Insert Name Here is the 67th episode of the series and the 13th episode of the third season. It aired in Canada on January 6, 2008, and remains unaired in the United States. Wyatt accidentally calls his girlfriend Marlowe "Serena," causing a fight and a rift to develop in their relationship. Meanwhile, Jude has found a really hot French girl, Claudette, and when Nikki finds out about Jonesy's new job selling make-out maps to people, she threatens to terminate their relationship. Plot Main Plot The friends are hanging out by the Big Squeeze when Wyatt walks up with a bouquet of flowers and a bag of candy. Jonesy implies that Wyatt is whipped, but according to Wyatt, it's much worse: last night, while at the movies, he referred to his girlfriend with his ex's name. His friends agree that this was a giant misstep. At that moment, Marlowe walks by, and Wyatt chases after her to give him his apology: flowers and a poem. Marlowe is at first willing to forgive him, but when she reads the poem, she notices a problem: the end of every single line rhymes with Serena. She throws the flowers into Wyatt's face and tears the poem up before angrily storming away, leaving Wyatt to lament his unconscious failure to get Serena out of his head. Later, Wyatt is consulting with Jen and Caitlin about what to do; Caitlin doesn't have any ideas, but Jen thinks that an explanation of what happened to Marlowe will suffice. Before Wyatt can attempt this, though, their attention is drawn by Jonesy and Jude, who have found an engineless sports car in the mall which Jonesy plans to rent out as a makeout spot. Wyatt then leaves to talk to Marlowe, and is able to apologize effectively–until the time comes to say goodbye, and he calls her "Sarlowe." He attempts to apologize, but calls her "Marena" and "Salarlow" before finally getting her name correct. Marlowe is not happy with him, and when she comes to see him at Burger McFlipster's, she makes an announcement: they'll be going on a break until he can figure out his Serena problem. This depresses Wyatt, but when he goes to his friends for help, Caitlin has an idea: purge everything that reminds him of Serena from his life. Wyatt is initially willing, but when the purge starts he begins to resist, as he doesn't want Caitlin to delete Serena's number or have every shirt Serena gave him destroyed. However, Caitlin insists that this method is the only way, and eventually he throws out everything that reminds him of Serena, from his journal to CDs he bought while working at Spin This. Wyatt's grateful to be done, but Caitlin reveals that there's one more thing he needs to do: he has to confront Serena—when Wyatt questions this, Caitlin says that it's to prove that Wyatt can look Serena in the eyes and make sure that he has no absolutely no feelings for her. Wyatt then heads to Spin This with Caitlin, where she sends him in to "accidentally" bump into Serena. Wyatt accomplishes the first part, but before he can look into Serena's eyes, Marlowe calls him. When Marlowe hears Serena's voice in the background on the other end of the line, she feels betrayed, and she breaks up with Wyatt, demanding her stuff back. Caitlin still has one last idea to ensure that even if Wyatt and Marlowe are through Wyatt will be through with Serena. Her idea is a fake double date, with her and Wyatt going out alongside Serena and Chad. Wyatt agrees to this plan, and that night they go out to Super Terrific Happy Sushi. However, shortly into the date, Serena gets offended by how Wyatt is treating Caitlin, by constantly reminiscing about times with Marlowe instead of paying attention to his beautiful new girlfriend. She and Chad leave, but Wyatt ends up ecstatic with the results, as he no longer feels for Serena. Caitlin and Wyatt hug in celebration. Unfortunately, it's at that moment that Marlowe walks in and spots them. She naturally assumes the worst, but Wyatt chases her down and explains the situation. Marlowe accepts his apology, especially since it comes with a song, and soon they're deeply in love and going out again. Sub-Plot One: Jonesy's Makeouts Soon, Jonesy is working hard and doing swell, selling space to make out to lots of couples. There's a problem, though; the line for the car is so long that it extends all the way to the Khaki Barn. Nikki isn't exactly happy with Jonesy's new job, but she's willing to accept it. Mall Security isn't so lenient, however, and Ron soon comes by and shuts down Jonesy's scheme. Jonesy soon comes up with a new plan, though: to sell maps that list every secret makeout spot in the mall. Unfortunately, one of the makeout spots listed is Nikki's hiding place in the Khaki Barn, and she is not happy when she finds strangers kissing in it. Her response is to give Jonesy an ultimatum: fix it, or she won't speak to him. This saddens Jonesy, but when his stepsister points out that he got the whole mall to fall in love, Jonesy perks up and comes up with a plan to get Nikki back. He dumps the scam and hides in Nikki's changing room, where she finds him and notes that he's whipped–an assessment that he happily accepts. Sub-Plot Two: Figure Skating Jude is working with the Zamboni at the ice rink when he spots a beautiful figure skater. He attempts to talk with her, but is stifled in his attempt by Coach Halder, who is training her. Jude then goes to Jonesy for advice, and finds out that there's a way to contact people between locker rooms. Jude attempts to do so, and in the process finds out that Coach Halder is a figure skater, but instead of him contacting her, the figure skater contacts him. Jude and Claudette start having a conversation, but Coach Halder walks in and catches Jude. He throws Jude in mall jail, but Jude manages to wrangle his way out of trouble by offering Coach Halder private ice time. Halder agrees, and Jude and Claudette soon go on a date at the ice arena, where Halder performs for them. Although Jude doesn't speak French and Claudette doesn't speak English, they have a good time eating snow cones and watching Coach Halder skate. Later, though, Claudette has to leave, as she was good enough to win a job as the snow cone in an ice cream forest for a skating show. Though Jude's genuinely happy for her, he's sad that he won't be able to see Claudette. Coach Halder then arrives, and chastises Jude for revealing his figure skating secret; before he can complain too much, though, he hears Wyatt's song and mentions that it would make a good skating song, accidentally outing himself as a skater. Quotes *'Jonesy:' Does my breath stink? (He exhales toward Nikki, who freezes in shock.) And she said I couldn't handle the extra hot peppers. Jude: Dude, I think you broke Nikki. Caitlin: Time for a comatose makeover! Nikki: (snapping back to reality) I'm back, unfortunately. *'Wyatt:' Last night, Marlowe and I were at the movies watching some chick flick, and I asked Serena to pass the popcorn. (Caitlin, Nikki, Jonesy and Jen gasp.) Jude: Serena, as in your ex-girlfriend, Serena? Wyatt: That would be the one. Jen: Ooh! Nikki: Awful. Jonesy: Terrible. Caitlin: That kind of dating faux pas requires splurging for the good stuff: roses and Belgian chocolates. *'Wyatt:' I'm so sorry for last night. I even wrote you a poem. Marlowe: (reading the poem) Marlowe, you're amazing. Better than the glutes on a ballerina, that dope, hundred-foot yacht at the marina, or the high-def jumbo-tron at the arena. (She glares angrily at Wyatt.) You couldn't even write me my own rhyming poem? Ballerina, marina, arena? All things that rhyme with Serena! (She rips up the poem and storms off.) Wyatt: Did not see that one coming. *''(Jude and Jonesy are looking at a prop car in the mall.)'' Jude: Let's take her for a test drive! Jonesy: Can't. No engine. Jude: There's more than one way to test drive a car. (Jude enters the car and pretends to make out with someone. Jen and Caitlin arrive.) Jude: (muffled) Oh, Seaty, you're so perfect. Jonesy: Poor guy's lonely. *'Marlowe:' We need to talk. Wyatt: We need to talk? Wait, are you breaking up with me? Marlowe: Wyatt, you're a really nice guy— Wyatt: Not "you're a really nice guy!" What's next? "It's not you, it's me?" Marlowe: No, it's definitely you. You obviously still have feelings for Serena, and until you work through them, I can't be the wrongly-named third wheel. *'Wyatt:' (as Caitlin holds him down) You're freakishly strong for someone so small. *'Jonesy:' Patience, patience people! The Jonesmiester is here to satisfy all your makeout needs. (He turns around and sees Nikki.) Uh, how much did you hear? Nikki: Everything. Jonesy: I can explain! They don't get to make out with me. Just in my car. Nikki: You're always taking people for a ride, aren't you? Jonesy: Nah, the car's just a prop. *'Caitlin:' The guy who was the cousin of the possible shaman wouldn't lie. *'Caitlin:' (spying on shoppers) Nerdy guy. Early forties. Lonely. Still lives with his mother. Penalty Box Customer: I-I-I'm only thirty-nine. Wyatt: And how exactly is this going to help us find Serena? Caitlin: You have to make it look like you ran into Serena accidentally. Otherwise, she might think we've been stalking her. Wyatt: But we have been stalking her. *'Coach Halder:' Ah ha! Gotcha. There's a place for pervs like you. You weirdo. Jude: Where? Coach Halder: You'll find out. Jude: When? Coach Halder: Kinda spoiling the dramatic tension here. Jude: Sorry. *'Jen:' Jonesy, look around. Half the mall is in love, and it's all thanks to you. Throw some of that Nikki's way, and she'll be powerless to resist. Jonesy: You know what, sis? You're right. Jen: You know what, bro? You've never called me sis before. Jonesy: Aw, man! I've gone totally soft! Jen: Your secret's safe with me. Trivia *'Goof:' Jude mentions The Fast and the Furious as a movie. In "Deck the Mall," the 6teen universe was shown to already have its own version of The Fast and the Furious in the form of a movie series called Torque. *'Goof:' Coach Halder somehow gets Jude thrown into mall jail and then let out without repercussions despite the fact that Ron is the only person shown to have the (official) ability to throw somebody into or let somebody out of mall jail. *Jonesy's job: Selling make-out space in a prop car Reason for firing: Ron caught him doing this and shut down the service. Jonesy's job: Selling maps of the best make-out spaces in the mall Reason for firing: gave up the job in order to get Nikki back. *At the beginning of the episode, Wyatt can be seen wearing a shirt with the Mighty Weasels on it. The Mighty Weasels were first mentioned in "A Lime to Party." *Marlowe appears to work at a surf shop with the initials NS. This suggests that she works at North Shore Surf & Skate, which is where Jude applied for work in the pilot episode. *This is the second time a girl whose native language is French has appeared in the show. The first time was in "A Crime of Fashion" with Amélie, who was said to be a foreign exchange student from France. *This is the first time that anyone is heard speaking French in the show. The two characters who do so are Coach Halder and Claudette (the latter of whom is a native French-speaker). *Morgana and Marilyn are seen standing at the back of the makeout line for Jonesy's car. This suggests that they have started a relationship. *There is apparently a Public Displays of Affection Awareness Month, at least in the Galleria Mall (according to Ron). *The customers that Ron arrests are Jason and Joanie. This is odd, as the two have shown no qualms whatsoever about kissing in public, and likely would not need a car to kiss in. *Gina is seen listening to a record inside Spin This. *This is the first episode where Jen and Jonesy are seen treating each other like family. *Starr's legs are seen in a scene change. The way she looks suggests that she has stopped being a goth. *It's revealed that Caitlin and Chad have apparently known each other since sometime prior to "Take This Job and Squeeze It," because Caitlin claims to Wyatt that Chad used to go to her old school. *The band Serena mentions, called "Barenaked Fat Guys," is an obvious parody of the real-world band Barenaked Ladies. *Ironically, Wyatt and Caitlin would actually go on a date together later in the episode "Great Expectations", although this was only forced because of the unexpected kiss they had together as they weren't even the chosen partners for each other. Gallery Nikki s face by tdwtheatherfan-d5t9x6k.png|"I think you broke Nikki." Jen looks at Caitlin.jpg|Jen stares at Caitlin. Ep67.JPG|Marlowe hears Serena with Wyatt. Tumblr lyp9vj8gxz1qf2xx4o1 400.png|Somebody's whipped! Claudette.png|Claudette staring romantically at Jude. 6teen-Season-3-Episode-13-Insert-Name-Here.jpg|Caitlin's accusatory stare. ﻿ Video Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Unaired in the US Category:Videos